cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Campi insanguinati
Campi insanguinati è un film televisivo del 2009 diretto da Donald P. Borchers. Trama Il film si apre nel 1963 nella città di Gatlin, Nebraska, la quale si trova nel mezzo di un periodo di siccità. All'interno di una tenda posta nel mezzo dei campi di grano, un giovane ragazzo dice ad un gruppo di altri giovani che Colui Che Cammina Dietro I Filari, una divinità dell'Antico Testamento, gli ha parlato in sogno rivelandogli che gli adulti peccaminosi sono la ragione della siccità. Il ragazzo incita poi gli altri ad uccidere tutti gli adulti della città. Dodici anni dopo, Burt e sua moglie Vicky sono in viaggio lungo una strada secondaria di campagna nelle vicinanze di Gatlin, quando un ragazzo di nome Joseph esce dal campo di grano e finisce con l'essere investito. Sceso subito dall'auto, Burt attesta che il ragazzo è morto e che presenta una grande ferita alla gola. Dopo averlo coperto e caricato in auto, Burt trova in mezzo al grano la valigia di Joseph e se la carica sull'auto; dopodiche la coppia riparte in cerca di aiuto, ignorando che erano osservati da Isaac e dal suo braccio destro Malachai. Dopo avere sentito un gruppo di bambini che fanno un sermone evangelico alla radio, Burt e Vicky giungono ad una stazione di benzina abbandonata. Trovando tutti i telefoni nella stazione rotti, Burt e Vicky decidono di andare a Gatlin. Mentre Burt guida, Vicky apre la valigia di Joseph e trova un ciondolo orribile che lei riconosce come un simbolo blasfemo. Nel frattempo, nei campi di grano, Isaac parla agli altri di Burt e Vicky. Giunti alla città di Gatlin, Burt e Vicky la trovano apparentemente abbandonata. Mentre Vicky resta in auto, Burt entra in una chiesa per indagare e al suo interno rinviene alcuni disegni occulti, una più grande versione del ciondolo che era nella valigia di Joseph ed un libro nel quale sono annotati i compleanni degli abitanti della città. mentre Burt è intento a sfogliare il libro, Vicky viene circondata e attaccata da Malachai e da molti altri ragazzi. La donna riesce ad ucciderne uno con il fucile da caccia di Burt, ma viene poi accoltellata da Malachai. Sentito lo sparo, Burt corre fuori dalla chiesa appena in tempo per vedere Malachai incendiare la sua auto. Inseguito da bambini e ragazzi in un vicolo, Burt viene ferito ad un braccio da Isaac e dopo aver ucciso due ragazzi fugge verso i campi di grano, luogo dove i bambini non osano andare senza essere accompagnati da Isaac o Malachai. Nel vicolo Isaac affronta Malachai dicendogli che spargendo il sangue di Joseph sul grano ha irritato Colui Che Cammina Dietro I Filari. Raggiunti i bambini alle soglie dei campi di grano, Isaac prega insieme a loro quindi gli ordina di trovare ed uccidere Burt. Malachai e i bambini iniziano quindi a cacciare Burt in mezzo al grano. Mentre sta cacciando, Malachai viene avvicinato da Nahum, un giovane bambino, il quale dice lui di aver avuto una visione riguardante Colui Che Cammina Dietro I Filari; ciò fa credere a Malachai che Nahum sia il nuovo profeta e che il tempo di Isaac sia prossimo alla fine. Prima di lasciarlo per continuare la caccia a Burt, Malachai dice che devono aver finito la caccia prima che sia notte. Avendo perso una grande quantità di sangue dalla sua ferita al braccio, Burt comincia ad avere dei flashbacks di quando combatteva in Vietnam ed uccide alcuni bambini, compreso Nahum. Al crepuscolo i ragazzi abbandonano la ricerca e fanno ritorno alla chiesa, ove si svolge un banchetto e dove i due ragazzi più grandi fanno sesso dinnanzi a tutti gli altri, per aiutare la nuova generazione a prosperare. Nei campi Burt ha alcune visioni dei ragazzi che ha ucciso e comincia a vagare senza meta finchè non viene aggredito da una pianta. Liberatosi dalla pianta, continua il suo cammino finchè non giunge in una radura dove trova il corpo di Vicky, la quale è stata trasformata in uno spaventapasseri. Burt ha un'allucinazione nella quale vede il corpo di Vicky parlargli, quindi viene assalito ed ucciso da Colui Che Cammina Dietro I Filari. Il giorno seguente Isaac dice ai bambini che Colui Che Cammina Dietro I Filari gli ha parlato in sogno esprimendo il suo dispiacere per l'incapacità dimostrata dai bambini nell'uccidere Burt. Prima di dare fuoco alla pira con i bambini morti Isaac informa gli altri che da quel momento l'età per il sacrificio è stata abbassata dai diciannove ai diciotto anni. In una scena dopo i titoli di coda, Malachai e gli altri ragazzi diciottenni entrano nei campi di grano al crepuscolo offrendosi in sacrificio a Colui Che Cammina Dietro I Filari. Note Il film è tratto dal racconto I figli del grano di Stephen King, che già aveva ispirato il film Grano rosso sangue (1984). Inutile e pallido remake del capolavoro di Kiersch: Borchers si attiene di più al racconto originale di King, e alcune trovate non solo male (l'incubo del vietnam, una Gatlin davvero spettrale), ma il film non funziona, banalizzando i ragazzini assassini. Produzione Cast Il cast del film fu scelto due settimane prima dell'inizio delle riprese. Rough Cuts: Remaking Children of the Corn Part Three: To Live and Die in Gatlin. DVD. United States: Anchor Bay Entertainment. 2009. A differenza del film originale, nel quale i vari ragazzi erano stati interpretati da attori con più di diciotto anni, il regista ha optato per un cast fatto di attori dell'età giusta per i loro ruoli. Borchers has stated that dealing with the largely underage cast proved to be the most difficult part of making the film. Writing Having worked on the original film as a producer, Donald P. Borchers was originally content with it, though in hindsight came to believe it was too "Hollywoodized" and not true enough to the original short story. Wanting Stephen King to be involved in the production of the new film, Borchers sent a copy of the script to him, only to receive a letter from King's attorney stating that King wanted no part in the film. Borchers compares the cult of He Who Walks Behind The Rows to real-life cases of religious zealots who use violence as a means to an end, a mentioned example being the extremists in the Middle East. Riprese Il film è stato girato nel settembre 2008 a Lost Nation e aRural Oxford Jct, nello stato dell'Iowa. Release Il film venne trasmesso per la prima volta negli Stati Uniti sul canale Sci-Fi il 26 settembre 2009 ed è uscito in versione integrale su DVD della Anchor Bay il 6 ottobre 6, 2009. The DVD included such features as interviews with cast and crew and behind-the-scenes footage. References Locandina Categoria:Film per la televisione statunitensi Categoria:Film horror per la televisione